Other Spirits
by DancinAngel-love
Summary: Who are the other spirits? This is a bunch of one shots surrounding spirits that aren't in rise of the guardians. So a lot, and lots of OC's, Just a bunch of randomness, and people I came up with out of boredom. Enjoy.


So Yeah I as bored and started coming up with diffrent spirits. Hah enjoy if you like any a lot let me know and I may write a story for that one.

Disclaimer: I do not own Rise of the guardians, but I do own the oc's

* * *

Delphia April Fools, the spirit of humor, and the day that everyone pranks one another… April Fools, that's who she was, one of the spirits the man in the moon brought back to life.

"Fools!" A voice laughed, though it seemed to hold a slightly angry tone to it. Ha-ha the old Turkey fell right into the trap!

With a grin I ran faster sliding under low branches, and slipping in between trees, careful not to get my foot caught in anything, it would be the end for me that's for sure. Besides the old turkey didn't care to awful much for me, and for me to set a trap for him in his own home set deep in the middle of a forest is an advantage to him. But hey it's my day today, the old geezer needs to lighten up!

"No!" I shouted as I felt my foot slips into a hole covered by vines and tightly woven grass that quickly wrapped around my ankle. Spots like this were everywhere in this forest, why Mother Nature would allow grass to get this way is beyond me. Sitting silently I listened hearing Thomas not far behind me, the scratching of his nails hitting the forest floor coming closer, he no doubt heard me yell. "Shoot." I muttered while pulling on the vines trying my best to get them to break a part with no such look, with a muttered curse I felt for something besides a bomb, finally locating my knife attached next to my pouch of "laughing dust", I quickly began to cut the vine and grass away, soon though I heard the sound of one turkey gobbling, and saw humongous talons right in-front of me. With a small laugh I glanced up coming eye to eye with Thomas Siskin Turk. The spirit of 'thanks' and one of the most snobbish people… uhh creatures you would ever encounter.

"What in heavens do you think you're doing here?" Thomas asked glaring down at me the, the beard on his neck dangling rather closely to my face. Disgusting… "I've warned you not to be here… I've warned you about your pranks." It almost sounded like a bunch of gobbling nonsense. I gave another laugh while sawing faster at the grass on my ankle.

"Awe come on turkey surely you're not mad over a prank, besides its April fool's Day!" I cheered with a laugh; though he wasn't laughing… any more… seems my dust wore off, which even with the dust it just resulted in an angry laughing turkey and one that I was certain wanted to take my head off.

"I'll be sure to have a talk to North about you, as one of the oldest guardians he can surely straighten you out." Thomas muttered before suddenly sending his head down, his beak made contact with my hand, the one I held my knife in. Giving a gasp of pain and a wince as my hand felt like it was on fire, a searing pain running through it I dropped the knife. Thomas regarded it carefully while watching it anxiously.

"You weren't planning on going anywhere now were you?" He asked scratching my arm with his talons, shaking his head, the beard swinging about. I laughed lightly, not so surprisingly I still found something to laugh at even in my situation. I was reassured enough to know I wouldn't die by a bird, and North, ha, the worst that old man would do is give me coal for Christmas, and that didn't bother me, after all now and then I make the nice list, and now and then I make the naughty list. And after being stuck at the age of 17 for 150 years, well lets just say I'm a bit to old to be on the list though North disagrees since I'm still a 'child' in some sense of the word.

"Good luck with that, you know North doesn't really care, as long as I stay out of his way and don't disrupt Christmas than he is perfectly happy. Same with the oth-" A sharp peck to the head from an equally sharp and rather hard beak shut me up, well it did more then shut me up, and the world went a bit fuzzy as my vision went black. "wha, ya d th fa." I slurred as the world spun and vanished to black. The last thing I felt was the not as painful feeling of falling back onto the forest floor.

* * *

"The Drongo just bout knocked her lights out permanently." A voice spoke, I groaned as it gave me a headache, as more voices followed it. "Ay mate, think she coming to."

"Well Thomas, appears you didn't completely damage her." A new voice spoke, it was happy and belonged to a female. Groaning again I rubbed my eyes blinking them open, I knew toughs voices, and if they were going to keep talking then I suppose I should wake up.

"You took her off duty though didn't you?" A younger male's voice asked. "It's her day she's supposed to keep people happy and make sure everyone was having fun…" Opening my eyes fully I came face to face with a small hummingbird, after a moment it came clear that it wasn't just a hummingbird, it was a fairy, baby tooth to be precise. Chuckling I brought a hand up extending one finger to stroke the cutie.

"Awe look thoughts teeth, their so white, not as white as yours Jack, but there white!" I flinched at the voice, tooth fairy, huh… Easter Bunny must be here as well… though why? Silently I lowered my hand and pushed myself up into a sitting position before looking around the room.

Around the room all five guardians were present along with one spirit I would never get along with again. Thomas the turkey of thanksgiving, pompous jerk, it was a harmless joke that didn't mess anything up at all.

"So mate, mind telling us what you was a doing?" Bunny asked crossing his arms over his chest clearly aggravated, don't blame him much there. I wasn't a guardian, but I did have believers, and hanging around Thomas's place ent against what I was supposed to be doing today.

"I was just having some fun, and I didn't think it would hurt for everyone to have some joy and humor today…" I muttered looking down at the blanket I realized was over me. Frowning I glanced around the room recognizing it slightly, I was at North's. Wonder if Thomas brought me here or if he sent for the Guardians… "Why am I here?" I asked than, if they wanted to know what I was up to then I had a right to ask question as well.

"Thomas brought you here, said we needed to talk some since in to you, and you needed to be taught a lesson." I rolled my eyes at Russian accent that belonged to North, not even bothering to look over at him.

"Naughty list this year?" I asked glancing briefly at North only to get a nod, I shrugged while smiling slightly. As I figured, sighing I went to get up only to have a ball of gold sand thrown at me hitting me square in the face, I fell back a yawn leaving me has sleep stared to wrestle me.

"And house arrest for a few months mate." Bunny said as the sand finally won and I fell asleep.


End file.
